


The L Word

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt walking in on Hermann practicing telling Newt that he loves him, and Hermann doesn't even notice Newt, so Newt just leaves so Hermann can do it for real when he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Word

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/109815624433/newt-walking-in-on-hermann-practicing-telling-newt). Encouraged by [helenlavoie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/helenlavoie),[here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/110421689973/hi-sarah-please-write-your-version-of-newt).

Newton trotted up to Hermann’s door. He was just about to speak when he heard the man say, “Newton, I have to tell you…no no no.” Newton was very bewildered and froze, trying to figure out what he had stumbled upon.

"Oh shit is he breaking up with me?" he thought, heart racing with worry. He strained to hear more.

"My dear Newton, I must tell you that I…no…no. Oh dear," Hermann sighed, the words muffled in his hands. Newton inhaled as silently as he possibly could.

"Dr. Geiszler, we have worked together for many years now and I feel it only right to tell you that…oh god no that’s an awful start. Not enough feeling in it. And he hates it when I use his surname." Newton, though still a bit concerned, bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Hermann breathed in deeply, starting over.

"My dear Newton, I…while we don’t always see eye-to-eye, I feel that I may, perhaps be…" Hermann’s words were swallowed by a gruff moan of anger. Newton wanted to barge in and ask him what the hell he was trying to say, but 1, he knew that it would totally throw Hermann off and he’d never say it, and 2, Newton was nosey and wanted to hear what Hermann thought of him when he wasn’t around.

"Newton, darling, I…think you should know that…I love you…" Newton was in too much sublime shock to be conscious of Hermann’s grumbling. Now he really really wanted to rush in and make him say it to his face…at least to stop the second-hand embarrassment.

"Newton, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Oh God, now I’m reciting Austen! You are hopeless Gottlieb, hopeless!" Newton was torn between wanting to burst out laughing or cry from the fact that this last declaration was so goddamn adorable and pathetic. Well, pathetic in a "holy hell that is so cute I’m gonna puke rainbows" kinda way.

"My love…no, I can’t start with love…what about writing it on my chalkboards. No, that’s no use he won’t look there. I’ve got to say it." Newton heard Hermann thunk the end of his cane down on the floor as if it would get his brain in gear.

"My dear Newton, while I often find your behavior irritating beyond words or even numbers, I adore you and I think…perhaps you may feel the same…" And with that, Newton tip-toed away as swiftly and silently as he could to stop himself from blurting out that yes, he did "perhaps."

About an hour later, Hermann returned to the lab. And he did look like he was going to say something but then didn’t.

"The watched mathematician never declares their love for their lab partner," Newt thought to himself. At one point, Hermann breathed in deeply, preparing to speak and Newton’s heart did a somersault, but then Tendo rushed in with information about the latest kaiju attack and it was all hands on deck. Several hours after that, they were deadbeat. Newton had his eyes squeezed shut, rubbing his temples. He had almost forgotten about listening in on his partner’s practicing. Hermann walked over and took Newt’s head in his hands, kissing his forehead. Newton smiled sleepily.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Maybe take showers and snuggle til we pass out? I could massage your legs and hips if you want."

"For such an infuriating individual you can be quite sweet."

"Yep," Newton said, bringing one of Hermann’s hands up to his lips and kissing it.

"Oh Newton," Hermann said with a casual smile, "I do love you." His lovingly nonchalant expression faded in an instant and he stopped moving, mortified. "I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean. Oh bugger, I wanted it to be more of an occasion. Please, Newton don’t think that I-"

"Hermann, Hermann, just stop."

"Please don’t feel the need to reciprocate my declaration."

"Dude, shut up," Newton said, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." Hermann, lost for words entirely, captured Newton’s lips, the day’s stress and worry unleashed at last. Hermann certainly didn’t want to let go, but Newton pulled back.

"Hey, don’t worry about timing, dude. This was perfect."

"Was it?" Hermann still held Newton’s face in his hands. Newt kissed him with a soft noise of affirmation. They both made for the exit and Newton took his hand.

"But I did like the Austen version," Newton said, unable to resist a cheeky reference.

"You bastard!" Hermann said, wrenching them both to a halt. "You heard!! Well of all the indefensible, roguish…!" Hermann spluttered but it was Newton’s turn to interrupt again, though a little sheepishly this time.

"I thought it was really sweet. I mean it, dude. I was so afraid you were gonna dump me and I just had to know. And then I heard you say ‘love’ and…God damn it, I just love you so much. Like, you were practicing because you wanted to get it right. And it really doesn’t matter how you say it. And…I already knew anyway."

"How?" Hermann’s intense gaze was almost almost frightened, concerned, searching.

"I can understand you when you don’t talk, you know. I can feel it in the way you touch me. I don’t need one of my PHDs to figure that out." Hermann looked at him fondly.

"Braggart," Hermann said, pretending to chide him. Newton squeezed his hand. He reached up to kiss him and Hermann wrapped his arms around him, his cane pressing gently into Newt’s back. They parted once more, settling in each other’s arms, exhaling contentedly.

"I believe snuggling and massaging was mentioned. I could do with a rubdown. And you need to pay me back for listening in."

"Food first. Then I’m gonna take care of you," Newton said confidently. "And you better shut the door," he added. "That’s what people do who want privacy." Hermann gave him cross look, but his lips betrayed him.

"Then let’s get a move on, shall we?"


End file.
